


Here

by thegeekypoet



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A LOT of Angst, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, also angst, alternative ending, but I guess that's thanks to the movie, but then it didn't, guess I am writing fanfic now, i don't know what this is, it's probably out of character but I just need a happy ending, or just not that ending, somehow Revan and Bastila make a cameo, spoilers by the way, thanks for that disney, what I kinda waited for to happen, what are tags even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekypoet/pseuds/thegeekypoet
Summary: Somewhere between her sobs, Ben draws in a breath.aka what I waited for, but then the credits started rolling.!!! SPOILERS!!!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 161





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, the movie happened. Reylo happened. And then it kinda went downhill. I really don't know how I feel about it, since only saw it once, yet.  
> Anyways I wrote this after I came home from the theater and I did not really know what to do with it, but I am of the opinion that there are some fix-it's needed. Here you go, I guess?  
> Side remark I am not a native English speaker and this is not betaed in any way, so read at your own risk.

She is lost.

Floating in nothingness.

Vanishing in the darkness.

Her light snuffed out.

But the pain, the bone crushing, the all consuming pain, is finally gone.

And she is left alone.

_So alone, so afraid to leave._

His voice is an echo.

He is an echo.

The future they could have had. The present that was almost was within reach.

_Where are you?_

_Come back. Come back to me._

Maybe she is floating through space and time and matter have lost all their meaning. It all loses meaning when he isn’t there with her.

_Where are you?_

The emptiness grows cold with dread.

Where she was floating before, she is drowning now. Panic is flooding the space that was filled with nothingness.

And then. Something.

Not light. But not darkness either.

_Where are you?_

_Come back to me._

_Rey_.

The pain is back.

Her lungs are on fire. Her limbs are on fire. Her body is burning up and freezing all the same. It is like she is yanked out of this place of painless darkness.

Her lungs are on fire, but she is breathing.

One word. „Ben“

She feels like dying all over, everything is heavy, everything is hurting, but he is there. Arms wrapped tightly around her. Body a wall against the cold. He is here. He is here. She wants to say so much, so so much. But she just keeps looking at his face. Eyes, lips and eyes again. And there is relief and she is drowning again. Not in pain but in hope, in happiness. She looks at his lips again. He is smiling. Grinning. Teeth and gums exposed and she is in awe. She would fight the whole war again just for this moment.

She could kiss him right now.

The thought is fleeting, but he picks it up. Eyes still roaming her face as if he does not believe it. But she is here. She is here. And so is he.

And she wants to sob and laugh and wrap her arms around him and never let go. She cups his cheek instead, her lips meeting his. Her lungs are still burning, so kissing him feels even easier than breathing. For a moment, for one fleeting perfect moment it all falls away. The sad lonely girl she had once been, swallowed by the dunes. The rage filled, isolated young man he had become, so keen on keeping the light out. The war does not matter, neither do the sides the are supposed to belong to. For onemoment Rey is sure she can taste happiness and peace and quiet in the air trapped between them. For one moment she finally sees the future that could lay ahead of them, a tiny hand wrapped around her own and his eyes staring back at her from another face. He is also smiling maybe he can sense her thoughts, maybe he just feels the same happiness.

And then he breaks away still smiling.

And then he falls backwards.

And then he falls backwards.

Away from her.

Away from the light.

_No._

_No no no no no._

Rey reaches for the bond, digging her nails into the fleeting fabric of the thing that connected them across lightyears.

Like sand it runs through her fingers.

_Stay, stay, I came back to you._

_Now come back to me._

_Please._

_Please._

This cannot be how their story ends.

Their little piece of happiness amongst the tragedy of a war fought over generations.

_Please._

Rey does not even know who or what she is begging to, but she clings to it. Clings to him. Tears soaking his shirt. Her energy pouring into him.

_This is not how this ends_ , all this desperate search for hope amongst the ruins of crushed worlds and that is where it has brought her.

It is not enough, she is to weak. The bond now a gaping hole, tearing her apart from the inside. She will just stay then. Stay and wait until the darkness takes her again.

_You remind me of a girl I used to be, young one_. It isn’t the same chorus of voices as before. Not a tapestry of words woven together, just one single voice. The voice of a woman.

_A bond like yours hasn’t been seen since millennia._

_Since us._ A second voice. A man. But his voice is distorted, as if he was wearing a mask. Rey looks up, they are almost completely translucent. _You are no the first Jedi apprentice to be bonded to a darksider._ He takes the mask off, the woman smiles at him.

_You can still save him_. The voice of the woman fades into another one. „Leia.“, the princess turned general puts a hand on Reys shoulder. _How do I save him? who were they? what am I supposed to do?_ Her thoughts are running together, crossing each other in one desperate mess of panic.

_Bastila Shan and the man known as Revan. But that doesn’t matter now._ Luke appears next to his sister. Placing his hand on Rey’s other shoulder. _Quick, you do not have much time_. First Rey does not understand but then she feels them both, feels their healing energy surging through her. _You can still save him_. And Rey tries, really, really tries. She pulls on every last reserve she has. Sweat starts dripping down her brow. _I want him to know that we were sorry._ Leia’s voice is only a mere whisper and then something rips.

The fabric of the universe tears apart.

It feels like losing a limb.

Rey cries out in pain.

The bond is no more.

But somewhere between her sobs, Ben draws in a breath.

He was drowning in darkness and now he is on fire. He croaks out one painful, almost silent: „Rey.“, he tries to reach her, but she is not there. The corner of his mind where she resided is empty. But she is smiling down at him through teary eyes, because he is here. He is breathing. He is alive.

„Ben.“


End file.
